


RWBY x Bleach Trailers

by ScatterBRAIN_95



Series: Guardians of Remnant [2]
Category: Bleach, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatterBRAIN_95/pseuds/ScatterBRAIN_95
Summary: Let's begin...





	1. Izsir: Rose and the Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first trailer for my OFFICIAL RWBYxBleach Crossover story. The four chapters would be trailers for Ichigo and his team, along with a little bits of team RWBY. Izsir is Udmurt for 'amber'.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach and RWBY. They belong to Tite Kubo and Monty Oum (RIP) respectively.**

* * *

_“Strength is the ability to overcome obstacles and protect those you hold dear. Even from yourself.”_

* * *

Silverwald Forest of Solitas gained it's name from the sheen of ice and frost that encases the trees and their leaves. In the sunlight, the ice shines like the metal. It's even more beautiful in the night under the shattered moon. Despite this, it is not wise to have a midnight stroll at the gorgeous terrain due to the dangers that hidden in the shadows.

Which is why it's seems odd to see two young sisters, hand-in-hand, running through the snow and trees. It became even more worrisome when a Grimm is chasing them. The older of the two, maybe about 12 or 11, is the one leading the two, her hand firmly grasping her little sister's hand. “Run faster!” She urged her little sister. The little girl of 7 whimpered but nodded. They hear the Grimm hiss, striking more fear into their hearts, urging them to run faster.

Unfortunately, the older sister trips on a root and stumbles down a ledge, taking her sibling with her. In quick reaction, the older girl shields her sister from the fall. Incredibly, both are unscathed minus few cuts and bruises. The older sister looks at her sibling. “Are you okay?”

The little seven-year-old nodded meekly before gasping, looking behind her sister. The older sibling follows her gaze, just when the Grimm lands a few meters away from them. It resembled a giant spider, easily as big as a Deathstalker. Bony protrusions on it's legs and on the large thorax along with an eerie red symbol placed in the middle. It's multiple eyes glowed an evil red at it's latest prey and it's fangs feel ready to bite into girls. It's a Weaver. The sisters were frozen in fear at the sight of their pursuer, unable to move. The youngest girl clutched at her sister's coat, tears filling up. The older sister holds the poor girl close, just as equally as scared but didn't want to show it, not wanting to give the Creature the satisfaction. It was proven fruitless as the Creature practically smell the fear off of both of them and charges at them with a menacing hiss. The younger one cries out and the twelve-year-old attempts to shield her beloved sister. She closes her eyes as she can hear her sister crying loudly over the sound of the Weaver coming.

This was a bad idea, she thought. She shouldn't have never come out here, especially at this time. She shouldn't have foolishly left the village without supervision or her father. And she most certainly shouldn't have allowed her baby sister to come with her. It's too late for such thoughts now. This is it. It's the end. They're gonna die.

.

.

.

When the older sister felt nothing, she dared herself to see what's going on. (I would start a song here) To her surprise, someone as blocked the Weaver's path. It's huge fangs currently biting down on a large sword that reminded the older sister of a butcher's knife and a flowing dark red cloth attached to it. The person wore a black coat and the girls can see the design of a white butterfly on the back. What got the girl's attention the most was the color of the savior's short, spiky hair. It was bright honey. The person turned, revealing to be a young male of age 19 with the look of urgency.

“Don't just sit there!” He exclaimed. “Hide!” Not waiting for him to say it twice, the girl looks around for a hiding spot before finding a hole in a tree trunk. She grabbed her sister and made a mad dash to the place. Seeing the girls now secure, he gives his undivided attention to the Weaver. With a heavy shove, he pushes the Weaver back and decapitates it. From their hiding spot, the girls smiled in relief that the Grimm was killed, but it was short-lived as more Weavers descended from the trees, all hissing furiously.

Ichigo rested the giant blade onto his shoulder, the dark red cloth flowing around and a hand on his hip, he smirks. The cluster starts to attack, but none were any match for the huntsman-in-training. Various slashes and blocks were enough to take down the majority of the cluster. As he fought, one of the Weavers spits out a blob of white towards him. He sees it coming and dodges it, allowing an unfortunate Weaver to get hit instead. He looks back at it, seeing it is struggling to get of the white substance, which seems sticky and gooey in nature. Then, the other Weavers started to spit out the same substance at Ichigo. He swiftly dodges the silk projectiles and then jumps to the trees where he continues to dodge. As he scaled the trees, a weak part of a branch broke from his weight, causing his balance to be thrown off and flail to steady him. Unfortunately, this made him wide opened for an attack by a Weaver, the sticky silk gluing him to the tree.

“Oh, no...” the older sister murmured, scared again for their savior. Ichigo struggles to get himself out of the mess before Ichigo closes his eyes as he activates his Semblance. In a split second, he was gone, leaving his ripped up silk prison. Confused, the Weavers hissed among themselves. The girls were equally confused. Where did he go? He didn't...he didn't leave, did he? The thought frightened the girls, which one of the Weavers picked up. Feeling peckish, the Grimm tries to go over to feast on the poor humans, but was quickly stopped by Ichigo via a stab in the head. The girls felt relieved to know he didn't abandoned them. They then noticed something. The large blade is now a long, black katana. Ichigo smiles at the girls and, in great speeds, he sliced through all the Weavers, occasionally using his enhanced strength to throw them around, even at other Weavers.

In the midst of the attacks, he feels another shot of silk goo on his leg, stopping him. He looks down to see his trapped leg. He looks back up to see the culprit charging at him. He growled under his breath. This is getting really annoying really fast. With incredible timing, he grabs his smaller blade from it's holster and stabs the Weaver in the head when it got closer. His yellow-colored Aura then swirls around his katana before he swishes, “Getsuga Tenshou!”, a large crescent-shaped energy slash flies towards the remaining Weavers, bisecting all of them. Ichigo sighs. Finally done.

He heard a scream before he whirled around to see a lone Weaver climbing down the tree the sisters were hiding. Even from where he is standing, Ichigo can see the girls clutching one another, scared to death. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he seethed. This was one reason why he hated Grimm. A faint yellow glowed appeared from his eyes, but quickly fades as he calm down. Very quickly, his smaller sword reconfigure itself for a gun barrel to appear. He then replaced the dark red magazine with an amber-colored one. He points the gun at the Grimm and shoots, an ember like substance glued it place just as it tried to grab the girls with its front most legs. Putting the sword-gun back in it's holster, Ichigo uses the last few minutes of his Semblance to speed up to the Grimm and stabbed it. From below, the girls look on in awe.

With the last Weaver killed, he flips back to the ground and swished his katana, his coat bellowing in the breeze.

* * *

With the danger gone now, Ichigo put away his swords and turns to the girls, still hiding in the hollowed tree. He knelt down to their level and gives them a reassured smile in spite of his rough expression. “It's okay.” He said. “It's safe, now.” He extends a hand to the older sister, who graciously accepts it. “What in the world are you two doing out here alone at night?”

The younger sister, hiding behind her older sibling, answered, “To bring our mommy a flower.” The older sister shoots her a look before looking back at Ichigo, who looks back at her with a scowl, waiting for her answer. The girls couldn't help but feel intimidated. They that they were in trouble. Their father probably called this person to get them. He must be worried sick...The older girl looks down in shame.

“I wanted to come alone, but she wanted come so I could get the right flower for mom, who died out here.” she admitted. Silence fell around the three. The older sister glued her gaze to the ground as she heard Ichigo's heavy footsteps coming towards her. She then felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She nervously looks up, expecting a much deeper scowl (if possible) and a stern talking to. Instead, Ichigo has knelt down to her level and gave her a soft smile.

“You did what any older sibling would do: Keeping an eye on their younger siblings.” He glances at the younger sister with mirth. “Now matter how stubborn.” He turns back to the older one. “But, I'm going to have to say that you can't do this again. You were lucky that I was patrolling around here. You might not be as lucky next time around. I highly doubt your mom would've wanted that, right?” After some small hesitation, she smiles at him and nods, which he returned with his own. He gives the girl a soft pat on her shoulder. “Okay.” He stands back up. “Alright, since I'm here, I'll escort you two back to your village.” Just before anyone else can move, the younger sister suddenly jolted from her hiding spot to block the path home, much to the surprise of the older two at her sudden bravery.

“Wait!” She shouted. “We still need to give mommy her flower!”

* * *

The shrine was small and simple, not all that far from the village. A few well placed rocks here there, a couple of dried up flowers, and a picture of the sisters' mother, smiling at the camera. The little sister gathered up all the dead flowers as Ichigo and the older sister watch her from a distance, near enough for safety. The older insisted on helping, but the younger one wanted nothing of it after everything that happened.

Ichigo leaned back on a tree silently his arms crossed. He looks around the area for any more signs of a Grimm. Finding none at the moment, he looks up at the half shattered moon. He stared silently at it until he notices something in his peripheral vision. Interestingly, there was a lone butterfly sitting on his shoulder. Weird.

“Do you have any younger siblings, Mr. Huntsman?” The older sister asked Ichigo, mildly startling him and scaring the butterfly away.

“'Mr. Huntsman'? I'm not a full-fledged Huntsman, yet. I'm still in school.” Ichigo clarified. “And to answer your question: Yes, I do. Two sisters, twins.” Silence fell between the two as the seven-year-old pray at the shrine.

“Was...was your mom a Huntress?”

“Yeah...”

“Was she cool?” she asked.

Ichigo merely looked at her in silence, taking in everything she said. Innocence...is such a fragile thing. All it'll take to shatter is just one single moment. He had seen such events take place right before his eyes during his years at Beacon while on missions, school approved missions for students at that. He had even seen the results of tragedy in the eyes of his teammates...no doubt that they had seen it in his eyes as well. He misses his mother, even now. He misses her stories about her missions, her cooking, her beautiful smile...“Yeah...yeah she was.” He looks the shrine. This is why he wanted to become a Huntsman, to protect innocence. “She was really cool.” Just like what his mother did.

His gaze lands on the newest flower for the shrine. A simple red rose.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A single grave marker has lay silently on a snowy cliffside, slightly covered in snow itself. A few snow falls on to the grave marker along with red rose petals fluttering in the wind as a girl in a long, red hood stands before it. There was a solemn silence, which is expected when a daughter visits her mother's resting place...When Ruby Rose visits her mother, Summer.

“Hey, mom.” She started. “Just wanted to come visit you today.” She gave a humorless chuckle. “I'm still having a great time at Signal. We're on break now, but next semester will Yang's last one and she'll be able to go to Beacon.” She sighed. “I wish could go too. But I still have a couple more years left. Ugh,

She had often dreamed about her mother and they all ended the same way. Her mother, eyes glazed over lifeless, red like roses. Ruby kneels down at the marker, placing her hand on the carved in rose. She looks down a the four words engraved right below the rose.

Thus Kindly, I Scatter

Oh, how she misses her. True, she was rather young when Summer died, but that didn't mean the hurt wasn't there. She...she truly misses her. Her warm smiles, her lullabies, her stories, her awesome cookies...

Tears dripped from Ruby's silver eyes as she remembered those beloved memories. “Uh oh, why am I crying?” She sniffled she attempt to wipe away the tears. “I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't be like this. You wouldn't like it. You would want me to be happy.” She cries to herself silently, trying to stop the tears but failing. She then felt something brush against her cheek. Through the tears, she sees the back of a familiar figure in a pure white hood and cloak, white rose petals mingling with the red. Ruby slowly stands back up. She can feel a sense of love and warmth coming off of this apparition. A maternal love and warmth. She smiles through the tears at the vision of her mother. “Okay...I'll keep moving forward, for you.” Her silver eyes gazed to the half-shattered moon behind her before turning back her mother, who has disappeared. She looks down at the marker. “I'll see you later, mom.” She turns back around and walks off into the snow covered forest.

While walking, occasionally skipping merrily, Ruby can't help but feel that someone, or something, was following. She'll pause for moment, listening or sensing anything. She can't sense any Aura Signatures, so it wasn't a living thing. But she sense a hollowness of sorts, a suffocating feeling that lacked any life what so ever. All there is, is a sense of pure evil. There was no doubt. A Grimm was tailing her, probably sensed her sadness over losing her mother. Despite this knowledge, she still kept going until she has reached an open area. Of course. The Grimm tailing her wasn't alone. Blocking her path is a pack of Beowulves, a big one. A few of them decided to go in for the kill and tries to strike Ruby. Thanks to her Speed, she dodged the Beowulf and leaped into the air. She smiles before brandishing her Crescent Rose.

She will become a Huntress. Just like her beloved mother was.

* * *

**I _ _ _**

**R _ _ _**


	2. Ultramarine: Quincy Archer Knows You

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach and RWBY. They belong to Tite Kubo and Monty Oum (RIP) respectively.**

* * *

_“What is the meaning of one's existence? To be a light of hope for those left in the dark? Or to be a tool on the road to ruin? Follow your heart and the path will be clear.”_

* * *

The click of hard-soled boots echo off the stone walls of an abandoned cathedral as Uryuu Ishida walks through the debris. Cracked walls, broken pillars, collapsed balconies, and all but one stained glass window is shattered. Uryuu huffs out white puffs of hot air into his freezing hands. He stops at the frozen pond, reflecting the shattered moon, at the cathedral's altar. He looks up at the only glass-stained window in pristine condition that takes the entirety of back of the cathedral. There are eight figures, seven of the surrounding the slightly bigger one. Behind the bigger figure was a tree. It was a beautiful sight. The peaceful atmosphere was then interrupted. Something, or someone, is behind him. This Aura Signature was no one Uryuu recognized and whoever this person is about to strike.

In swift movements, Uryuu grabs his weapon and uses it as shield to protect himself from a katana blade. He pushes the katana's wielder back. Now in full view, Uryuu sees that it is a woman. The woman has long brown hair and was wearing black armor. Her face is concealed by a black mask. Uryuu narrowed his eyes. He's not keen on fighting women if he had a choice, but right now, this woman is obviously a threat. He should at least drive her away. He positioned his longbow as a string of light blue Aura manifested at different ends of the bow. He takes an arrow out of his quiver and readies for a fight.

The woman attacked first, slashing out her sword at the archer. In light speed, courtesy of his Semblance, Uryuu dodges the attacks. As he does so, he shoots his arrows at the woman. Most of the arrows failed to hit her as she would slice the arrows, but one or two would have finally find themselves in her flesh. One manages to get in her shoulder while another got her thigh. Uryuu, standing on a broken pillar, stopped his attacks to see what the woman would do next. With no reaction, the woman pulls out the arrows and resumes her onslaught. Uryuu moves to get an arrow but the swordswoman was faster and attacks Uryuu head-on as he struggles to block each hit.

Seeing that there is no way out of this, Uryuu's Bogen Sperling changed into a staff. After the change he proceeds to block and attack with moves of a kung fu master. With a strike of his palm, he pushes the woman back several feet, high heels screeching at the friction. The woman attacks again with more ferocity, flames and heat coming from the sword and the woman's armor. Is it Dust or a Semblance? Uryuu had no time to think or react as the masked woman charged at him again. He moves to block what ever kind of attack she planned.

The woman stopped a mere two feet away as she sends an air slash at the male flinging him into the air by the force of the swipe. Unable to steady himself, he was at the woman's mercy as Uryuu was knocked back down and into the frigid water of the altar. The sudden intense cold stunned Uryuu, unable to move. Why? Why is this woman doing this? Does she hate the Quincy? His family? Him? He has no idea who she is and yet she had the audacity to attack him unprovoked. He squinted his eyes opened, watching as the shattered moon shrink further away as he went deeper. It can't end this, not after everything that has happened. Not after everything he went through. He thinks of his teammates, his friends, and his family. He can't lose. He WON'T lose. Uryuu gritted his teeth has air escaped.

He will keep fighting.

In a burst of light, Uryuu leaps from the cold water and gives the woman a hard kick to her midsection. The woman managed her balance just in time to see Uryuu readying his long bow. Before she could act, Uryuu released an light blue Aura Arrow glowing white at her leg, a bloom of ice encasing the limb in place. She looks back at the Quincy archer to see him forming another Aura Arrow. She can see the Water and Wind Dust embedded in his glove merging with the arrow. Her train of thought was interrupted when Uryuu releases the arrow. She instinctively moves her sword hand to block it, causing her arm, hand, and sword to now be encased in ice. Uryuu leaps into the air above the swordswoman, preparing for another attack. This time, the bowstring turning light as he forms a Light Arrow and the white of his clothing give off feathers of light. He releases the light arrow, but instead of a single one, a volley was released. Not wanting to lose this battle, the woman releases a powerful Aura Pressure to deter/shatter the arrows and breaks the ice prison. The Pressure was enough to knock Uryuu back and land on the ground on to one knee.

Both opponents are now on their knees, gasping for breath and their Auras flickering. Uryuu gathers up some strength to get back up to his feet and aims his last arrow to the prone woman. “Who are you?” He questioned adamantly. “Why are you here and why did you attack me?” The woman said nothing, silently staring at the young male through her black mask. Her gaze then changed to the stain-glass window behind Uryuu. Looking back at the young Quincy, she leaps up to a hole in the ceiling. “Wait!!” Uryuu demanded, firing the arrow. Unfortunately, the woman was still too fast and managed to dodge the arrow. It arrow pierces a section of the ceiling on the verge of collapse and caused some debris to fall. Uryuu evaded the stones in time and looks for the woman again, but it was too late.

The woman was gone.

* * *

Uryuu emerges from the building and out into the icy weather, his hood over his head and his bow on his back. He shivers slightly from the cold as he pushes up his glasses. Many thoughts went through his head. Who was that woman? Why was she here? Why did she attack him out of the blue? What was her purpose? He looks up towards the cathedral, the moon in it's slightly-shattered phase just above it. He pushes up his glasses, which miraculously remained intact (let alone stayed in place), and with a small huff through his nose and closing his eyes, Uryuu walks off.

Just as Uryuu leaves, a single white feather falls to ground. A lone snowflake lands on the feather's quill.

* * *

Elsewhere...

“Alright...” Weiss thought to herself as she adjusted her ponytail. “A little more to the right annnnd done.” Putting her hands down, she concentrates at the image in the mirror. It still fills weird to have the ponytail the side of her head rather than the middle, but somehow, this look feels more...natural. She smiles at what she is seeing, until she sees her left eye. Where her scar is...Using her index and middle finger, she traces the permanent marking.

Her mother was livid after her fight with the Armored Knight a few weeks ago. She remembered being at the Atlesian Medical Center having her eye treated, a thick gauze over the injury as she hears her parents argue at each other. How could you have done this to your own daughter?! Her mother shouted. I wanted to see if she can handle it, like a good father would! Her father shouted back. The argument quickly escalated to a heated, verbal fight. Weiss was thankful of the doctor who treated her wound. She went as far as threatening to contact the director of the hospital in order to stop the fighting. She was grateful, it was giving her a headache. As a Huntress-in-training, Weiss was lucky that the injury didn't damage her eye but unfortunately, it didn't stop it from becoming a permanent scar.

Weiss looks down from the mirrored image of herself and her eyes lay upon the only framed photo on her vanity. It was a picture, from maybe eight or nine years ago when she attended Atlas Elite Elementary, of young Weiss and someone she had considered her only friend in the whole world. She hopes to see them again, maybe at Beacon. They can be friends again, like before...everything that had happened.

Her thought were interrupted by a chime of the clock, indicating it is noon. She has some practicing to do before the charity concert tonight. It is to be Weiss' goodbye before heading off to Atlas and become a Huntress and make the world a better place in the Schnee name...or so her father said. Little did he know, she was planning on going to Beacon instead of Atlas. She places the frame back on the vanity and heads out of her room.

“Hello, sister.” her brother, Whitley, greeted as soon as she exited her private sanctuary with his usual smug smile.

“Hello, Whitley.” Weiss greeted, trying to keep back her disdain.

“Are you on your way to practice for the charity?” He asked, his smile still apparent.

“Yes, I am. So, if you'll excuse me.” With that, Weiss trots down the hall and away from her brother, who merely smirks at her.

As she walked through the mansion towards practice, she finds her mother, Willow, in the garden with a bottle of wine. Judging from the rumpled clothes, disheveled hair, glazed eyes, and red cheeks, she's almost done with that bottle and can see another bottle at the table with her. At this point, Weiss isn't sure of what to do. She has to get to practice pronto before her father could get anymore angry, but she doesn't want to leave her mother in this state.

“Do not fret, Mrs. Schnee. I'll handle this.” Klein, her favourite butler, assured as he made his way to the drunkard woman. Weiss watches silently as Klein gently arouse Willow out of her stupor and begins to guide her out of the garden and to someplace else for her to rest properly. Weiss can't help but remember the times her mother would gladly take her to piano classes, how she would congratulate her when she got good grades at school (even treated her with her favorite cake), how she smiled just by looking at her. But now...

Weiss stares at Klein and her mother for a while before heading down the hall again to get to practice. She comes across a portrait of her and her family. No one was happy in the portrait, except for Jacques and Whitley. Weiss couldn't help but notice how different her brother's smile was in the portrait compare to Whitley's now smug grin. This portrait was taken nearly seven years ago, back when Whitley was so innocent of Jacques influence. But now, she can see that Whitley is slowly, but surely, turning into their father.

She turns away from the portrait, only to see a mirror on the wall. As if in a trance, she walked slowly to the reflected version of herself. She places a hand on the glass, the reflection doing the same. Weiss remained that way for awhile, as if waiting for her reflection to say something. Is what she doing is right? Can she do this? Would Whitley do better for the company than she can ever do? Maybe... Weiss shook her head of those thoughts and walks away from the mirror. Whitley isn't the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss is.

And she will make things right.

* * *

**I U _ _**

**R W _ _**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufous: Moon and a Stray


	3. Rufous: Moon and a Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufous is a shade of red.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach and RWBY. They belong to Tite Kubo and Monty Oum respectively.**

* * *

_“I will not ignore who I am and I can't be anyone else. I will forever howl at the moon with pride.”_

* * *

“INITIATING BATTLE TEST SIMULATOR.” A computerized voice announced in a dome shaped arena as lights flashed on. “COMBANTANT --” The light shines on a long haired redhead. “RENJI ABARAI.” Sections of the floor begin to open up. “OPPONENT: 100 AK-130.” One hundred of said black colored androids rose up from the lower level. Renji gives a toothy smirk at the sight. This will be easy. “ROUND ONE STARTS IN 3...” His snake-shaped gauntlet opens up and his sword extends out. “2...” He readies his shield. “1...” He takes a stance. “BEGIN.”

Renji leaps into action just as the androids turned on, blue highlight illuminating from them. With a single swipe, he decapitates three androids at same time. Without stopping, he continues to slash at the androids, bisecting the machines one by one. He would have continued if shots from other androids haven't been fired. He uses his shield to block the bullets as he cuts at any android coming near him. Seeing as the shooting androids are still firing, he pulls a trigger near the shield's handle. The mouth of the skull placed in the front moves opened as bullets were fired. This successfully kills the firing androids, stopping the barrage. Renji smirks at himself for his work. He turns to see the final bunch rushing towards him with blades. His grin grew, revealing some sharp teeth before swinging his sword. The sword extends to incredible lengths and slashed through the last of the AK-130.

“ROUND ONE FINISHED. WINNER: RENJI ABARAI.” Renji smirks at the announcement. Was there any doubt that he'll lose? “NEXT OPPONENT: SPIDER DROID.” An inactive large machine ascended to the main floor. “ROUND TWO STARTS IN 3...2...1...BEGIN.” The droid rose to life as it glowed red and immediately starts firing at Renji.

Renji blocks the shots with his shield while he shoots as well. Unfortunately, the attack barely fazed the droid and its thick armor. The droid charges forward and leaps in the air to trample the man. Renji dodge rolls out of the way and shoots at the droid's legs, again to no avail. The droid aims its guns at Renji, but instead of its regular rounds, it charged and released a laser. Renji barely managed to dodge it. He looks around the mech to find any sort of weakness. His eyes laid on the machine's midsection. Renji grins and swings out his sword. The blade extends again and Renji maneuvers it to coil around the droid's middle. He then pulls a switch in his gauntlet and more blades extended out, stabbing the machine. Before the droid could do anything, a surge of electricity went through the sword and into the machine. This successfully short-circuits the thing and shuts it down. “ROUND TWO: FINISHED. WINNER: RENJI ABARAI.”

Renji gives a playful smirk. “Come on, is that the best you got?” Renji taunted, itching for another round.

“FINAL OPPONENT: ANDROID MODEL 11.” A single android rose to the main floor. It's appearance looked different from the AK-130 and the Spider Droid. It was slender like that of a girl, a wire hangs out from the base of its head, like a long ponytail. Surrounding it were at least fourteen blades. “FINAL ROUND STARTS IN 3...2...1...BEGIN.” Green, tron lights illuminate from the android as it levitated from the ground. Its visor also turned green before it flew towards Renji, its many swords in tow.

Renji shields himself as the swords come at him. Model 11 appears behind to land a kick to his side. He skids back and charges at Model 11, dodging and ducking from the barreling blades. He swings his sword out, hitting Model 11 and crashing it into the wall. An electrical surge occurred to the android as it slowly removes itself from the wall. Then, something odd starts to happen to Model 11. It started to convulse as it repeated binaries in a robotic, monotone female voice, much to Renji's confusion. Just as suddenly the odd occurrence began, it stopped convulsing. It stood silently, not moving, in front of Renji. He attempted to inspect the android when it suddenly spoke, “NEW OBJECTIVE...” It's green visor turned blood red. “...ELIMINATION.”

“What-?” Renji didn't had time to finish as the blades began their barrage again, but with more ferocity. He tried to dodge and block each one but was eventually overwhelmed and was knocked back into a wall, the impact causing Renji to create an impression on the wall. He shook his head to make the room stop spinning and sees Model 11 coming towards him with a drop kick. Renji quickly brings up his shield before the hit lands. The impact causes the wall behind Renji to cave a little further and his Aura began to flicker, indicating that his Aura is nearly depleted.

Model 11 leaps into the air and commands its blades to administer the killing blow. Renji struggles to break free and manages to do so before a blade embedded itself into the concrete wall, right where his head. He continues to dodge the onslaught as the blades hit the ground. Alright, it's time to end this. Using the blades as a foothold, he leaps into the air before using Model 11 itself to go further up and twists around, his shield poised in front, aiming at the rampant android below him. With a single click of the trigger, a burst of Fire Dust came out and towards the android. In a single shot, the android was hit and seized as it's functions go haywire. Renji lands back to the ground and watches the android closely. Model 11 then froze before falling moments later backwards with a thud.

“FINAL ROUND FINISHED. WINNER: RENJI ABARAI. BATTLE TEST SIMULATOR IS NOW OVER. PLEASE EXIT THE ARENA.” the computerized voice concluded. Renji did not move for a moment. He watches as Atlas personnel entered the arena to the gather broken android, pondering over what has occurred. He didn't go any further with the voice repeated itself and he exits the arena.

* * *

“There is no amount of apology that would justify what has just occurred.” James Ironwood said, looking really guilty. He, Renji, and Renji's benefactor, Byakuya Kuchiki, are now in the waiting area of the facility. “If I had known that a virus was implanted in the android, I wouldn't have sent it in. I am truly sorry.”

“He-hey, it's nothing, really.” Renji said. “I mean, yeah, it caught me off guard, but it all worked out in the end, right?”

“If that is what you believe...” James says with some uncertainty. He feels geniunely guilty of the whole ordeal. He clears his throat. “Well, uh, thank you for your hard work today, Mr. Abarai. Thanks to you, we will be able to improve the androids to better the safety of the people. The androids ”

“It's no problem, General Ironwood.” Renji said. “Glad I could help. To be honest, it was kind of fun. I kinda hoped it withstood the blast so I could keep fighting.”

“How uncouth.” Another man criticized. All turned to a white haired man in a crisp white suit, holding a glass of wine while siting in a plush seat. “You should have done better to train him.” He says towards Byakuya.

“Renji Abarai is no different from the occasional wild individuals who steps foot here. He's just so happens to be a Faunus.” Byakuya defended with a calm and stoic manner. “I will not allow anymore unsavory comments about my future subordinate.”

The man in white scoffed. “Byakuya, is that really a wise decision? The Faunus might be a White Fang member for all we know.” He said, gesturing Renji with his wine glass, not even batting an eye at him. Renji farrowed his tattooed brows towards the man, trying his damnest not to stare daggers at the guy. Atleast, not while Byakuya and James was still in the same room. The man does know he's standing right in front of him, right? The least he could do is look straight at him.

“While I appreciate the concern, Mr. Schnee, it is unnecessary.” Byakuya said in the same calm demeanor. Jacques glowered at him, a little less than pleased. Again, Renji is trying his hardest to keep himself together. But not from anger, but from laughing in amusement.

“Now you--”

“Jacques, please.” James warned sternly. He turns to the youngest man in the room with a warm smile. “Mr. Abarai, it will definitely be an honor to have you here. Now, I'll head to the Intelligence Division to see anything about the anomaly that Dr. Kurotsuchi found that could have caused the sudden rampancy. Have a good day, gentleman.” Both Byakuya and Renji salutes to him as he then leaves the room, leaving the two to themselves with Jacques. Although Jacques hmphed and leaves the room not long after Ironwood did, not without giving Renji a glare of his own, which Renji caught on.

After he was gone, Renji scratches the back of his head. “Um, sorry if I made everyone worried, sir.”

“There is no need for apologies, Renji. I have heard enough today.” Byakuya said, closing his eyes again as he lowers his hand. “I had no doubts of your capabilities, so I was not worried.” Renji doesn't say anything as Byakuya started to move to the exit himself, with Renji following not to far behind. “I am going on ahead. I need go check on something. I believe that there is a concert going on in a hour or so, hosted by the Schnee family. Are you going to attend?”

“Yes sir.” Renji clarified. He may not be a fan of the family's head, but he's willing to go as long as he doesn't come across his smug self again. Besides, Uryuu and Rukia seemed eager to go, very subtle on the former's part he could tell. “Me and my team.”

“Alright then.” There was a slight pause. “Renji...” Byakuya started. “You did well today. Keep up the good work. Be sure to tell Rukia the same.” Renji stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened at the compliment. Of the two years he's known him, Byakuya has praised him only twice, even after he has gotten a little nicer, courtesy of his sister.

With great gratitude, Renji salutes to his superior. “I will, sir. And thank you.”

* * *

Renji lets out a breath he didn't know he holding as he made his way through the chilly, pristine streets of the City of Atlas. “Man, that was a load.”

“Hey.” He hears someone call out to him from behind.

“Ha?” Renji said as he turns around and sees a few guys behind him. All are Faunus with the obvious signs of either a tail, a pair of animal ears/antlers, or patches of scales.

“You think you now got the good life, huh? Now that your a human's dog?” A cat-eared Faunus sneered.

Renji rolled his eyes. Some people...Renji has learned a long time ago about the obscurity and foolishness of discrimination. Can't really change what you are, now can't you?

“Look, I appreciate the concern, but it's unnecessary.” Renji said. “Unlike you guys, I'm actually doing something with my life.” Without giving them another word, he turns his back to them.

Renji trudges along, ignoring the heated glares he was receiving from his 'fellow' Faunus'. Honestly, this is getting old. This discrimination crap between the humans and Faunus is getting really aggravating. Even the Quincys aren't even in the fray, despite being neither human or Faunus. Then again, the large majority of the Quincy race kept to themselves, hidden within their own kingdoms; except for maybe a handful in a few places. Many believe that the Quincys just think that their kind is better than both humans and Faunus. Well, given what happened 2,000 years ago, it's no wonder why the Quincys seemed keen on solitude.

Something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. What he sees is what he admits is an adorable sight. It was a large dog sleeping in the empty spot between two buildings among crates and trash, but it wasn't alone. Sleeping with it were two other dogs of different species, a few cats, and even birds and mice. No doubt that they're trying to keep each other warm in these cold climates.

Renji smiles at the scene. Who says different species can't live in harmony? When things start to get rough, why can't Humans, Faunus, and Quincys work together. Look at the kind of world we live in. An explosion from the highway grabs the redhead's attention, startling everyone within earshot. In a split second, he could sense the Signature of one of his teammates at the direction of the explosion. Rukia... He sprinted into action. He has to hurry over to her location. She might need his help. He then felt the Signatures of his other two teammates, heading towards the same destination. Renji starts to run faster.

He needs to help his own pack.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A crash from behind startles Blake, her hand now on the hilt of Gambol Shroud as she gets ready for a fight. Had they finally caught up with her after all this time? Her worries unfounded when she sees the cause of the noise. A cat has probably got startled itself and caused a crate to fall. She sighed and with a little bit of hesitation, Blake lowers her hand from Gambol Shroud and returns to her walk through the darkened alleyway, though her guard is still up. It may have merely been a small animal that nearly made Blake jump out of her boots, but who's to say that it won't be the same next time. Next time, it would be a red blade just a few inches from her face...

Blake wraps her arms around herself to keep herself from shuddering at the thought. Despite not seeing him in the past two years, Adam still has a frightening hold on her. And she hates it. She really hates it. Why didn't she leave with her parents? Why did she remain with the White Fang? Apart of her still saw that the White Fang were righteous and true, that Adam was righteous and true. So, she stayed. She stayed in order to fight for her people. For the Faunus. And, in time, things did changed, but not how she imagined. So many people were hurt, so many lives were ruined. The sounds of a bustling city brought Blake out of her inner turmoil. She looks up to see the light of the entrance of the alleyway and people walking around, chattering away.

Blake stops just at the edge of the shadow, an inch away from the warm rays of the Sun. You can do this Blake... Thanks to the little black bow, what everyone will see is not a cat Faunus, but a human girl. In all honesty, Blake feels guilty for hiding a part of herself from the world around her. But she has to. Otherwise, all people will see is a dirty, filthy, Faunus. Not the girl who just wanted peace. She shook her head and looks up at Beacon Academy, watching over the city of Vale. Like the symbol of hope it is named to be. The place where she will start anew. She clenches her fists as she makes her way towards the light. She has to make things right for her kind and she'll do it as a Huntress.

Even if it means hiding her true self in the shadows.

* * *

**I U R _**

**R W B _**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Regalia: Your Heart is Right Here


	4. Regalia: Your Heart is Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalia is a shade of purple.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Bleach and RWBY. They belong to Tite Kubo and Monty Oum respectively.**

* * *

_“The ones who lack resolve remains stagnate, tradition and personal ideals forever at struggle. Why not diversify?”_

* * *

“It won't be long until we arrive at the SDC Charitable Concert, Miss. Kuchiki.” The chauffeur said.

“Thank you.” Rukia said, looking out of the limousine's window. True to his word, she could see the concert hall, probably about 10 minutes away. The Kuchiki Family and the Schnee Family have a good relationship since after the Great War and it's a must that at least one Kuchiki is to attend events hosted by the Schnees. She had also met Weiss several times at Alsius Academy and had seen her progress in combat. With a little more training, she'll make a fine Huntress one day. Rukia had thought it was strange that Weiss, the second child, is the heiress and not her older sister. Weird.

Rukia hears an alerttone from her Scroll and pulls it out, white with lilac borders and floral designs and a keychain of her favorite cartoon character attached to the upper right corner of the device, out of a pack around her waist. She turns it on to see a text from her older brother, Byakuya, telling her that Renji has finished his training and is on his way. She texts back to notify her brother that she has retrieved his message. When she was told that the Schnees are having their last concert, since Weiss is going to Atlas Academy, she contacted her teammates if they would like to attend with her. After some convincing (translated: forced by Ichigo's sisters and Renji's mother), Ichigo and Renji agreed to go. Uryuu also agreed to go in his usual nonchalant way, but after knowing him for two years now, she could tell that he's thrilled to go.

In the meantime, her team and her had accepted an off-semester mission here in Atlas to guard a village. However, one Huntsman was really all they needed because the Grimm there wasn't really that hard to kill. So in the end, Ichigo was the only one to go while Uryuu went off somewhere (said that he needed to check on something), Renji went to train, and Rukia herself had some tea with a Quincy woman named Luna Blume. Amazingly, the Quincy woman is the fiancee of Uryuu's oldest brother, who is currently here in Atlas to check on patients in the local hospital on his father's behalf. Luna was a nice woman and she seems to adore Uryuu.

Another alerttone sounded from the Scroll, she looks down to see a message from Ichigo. It reads that he has just finished the mission and has met up with Uryuu since he was coming to check up on him (translated: made sure that the village was still intact) and are both on their way to the concert hall. “It seems that all the guys are free, now.” She thought. No other text was sent her, leaving her to her own thoughts once more as the concert grew closer.

An explosion directly in front the limousine, causing the chauffeur to skid the vehicle to a swerved halt. As a third-year Huntress-in-training, Rukia was in immediate red alert. Rukia moves to open the door, but out of the flames came what looks to be ninjas. They swarmed around the vehicle, ensuring no escape. One of them rip opened the driver side door and dragged the chauffeur out. Seeing this, Rukia exits the limousine as fast as she could and runs out to the highway where the ninjas have the poor man hostage. From what Rukia can tell, they're part of the White Fang if the vicious insignia on their left upper arms are any indications. She can also see the obvious Faunus traits on some of them. Seeing as they have now taken an innocent hostage, she has to act fast.

Rukia unsheathes her pure white katana and readies herself. “Let that man go right now!” she demanded. The ninja was silent, keeping the chauffeur in a single arm headlock. Poor guy looks scared to death. Rukia then ponders of what to do. What do they want? Is it her? Is it because she's a member of the Kuchiki family? “I am Rukia Kuchiki! Younger sister of the CEO of the Kuchiki Foundation! If it's me that you want, then let him go!” she demanded. While not intimidated by a small human woman, the ninja complied, shoving the chauffeur forward. The man wasted no time and sprints towards Rukia. Rukia looks at him, concerned. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes, I am, ma'am.” the chauffeur stuttered, shaken but unharmed. “I am grateful of your concern.”

Rukia smiled. “Good. Now please, hurry back to the limousine and get away. I'll take care these guys.” The chauffeur seemed hesitant. Rukia give a gentle smile. “Don't worry. I'll be fine.” Still a little hesitant, the chauffeur left to get into the limousine. Rukia turns her attention back to the ninjas, her face now serious. Now, let's get to work. And it seems that the WF ninjas have also had it in mind as they start charging at her, wakizashis and kunais in hand.

Rukia manages to block and dodges their attacks with grace. Soon, she starts to unleash icy air slashes at them, aiming for their weapons and freezing them. Seeing his wakizashi is frozen over, a ninja decides to use it still as a blunt weapon. Looking straight at the attacker, Rukia lefts her right arm with her palm facing the ninja, revealing rings on her middle and index finger. Interestingly, red sparks surged on the rings as a red ball began to form.

“Shakkaho!” she shouts. A red fire ball was formed from the ring and was fired, hitting several ninjas. Rukia smirked at her success and reaches for her sword again. When she got it, she was on time to see one ninja coming at her with a kick. She blocks it, but the inertia manages to send her back skidding a few meters. She grunts a little from the attack before noticing her attackers coming at her head on. She glances over to the concert hall not too far. She almost out of time.

Guess there is no other choice.

Rukia punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. “Tsugi no mai, Hakuren.” She stated. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. The ninjas tried to evade but the cold air was too fast and surrounded them, trapping them in it's icy clutches.

Rukia stands back up. The WF ninjas were completely encased in ice, unable to move. The girl can't help but feel sorry for the Faunus. It's not fair of how they are being treated and it's because of that treatment that the White Fang are resorting to drastic measures. With her work done, she turns her back on them and takes out her Scroll to contact the police. She dials the number, before moving her thumb to the call button...

“Nice try, Kuchiki.” a voice said. Rukia gasped as she back around. Suddenly, the 'ninjas' she has trapped in her ice were replaced with wood logs and the real ones appear before her, all uninjured and ready. “I will admit,” one of them, maybe the leader, started. “as a human, you're good. Unfortunately, this ends here.”

“Damn it...” Rukia cursed under her breath. She can't help but feel like an idiot for not seeing this coming. This is bad. It becomes worse when they start attacking once more. Rukia quickly puts away the Scroll and grips tightly on her sword as one leaps towards her, daggers ready...only to be kicked back by someone else from behind the Kuchiki girl.

* * *

Rukia looks on in shock as the offending WF ninja was thrown back by a rough kick to the face and landed a few meters away. This sudden altercation made the rest of the WF ninjas to halt. The attacker lands with grace between Rukia and the downed WF member, their back towards Rukia. Even from this angle, Rukia could tell this person is a petite woman like she is, if maybe slightly taller. Her black hair is worn shoulder-length and had a softer look to it with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a backless, sleeveless shirt and black detached sleeves. She also wears black katuo-styled trousers, black kung fu flats, and white socks. On her right arm is a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on her middle finger and on her is a black tattoo that resembles some kind of butterfly. Protruding from her shoulder blade is a pair of yellow-colored insect wings that reaches her knees. The woman turns around, revealing a black and gold mask in a style similar to the WF covering her eyes.

Rukia wasn't sure what she's more surprised about. The fact that such a small woman was able to kick off someone much bigger than she is (like Rukia has any room to talk) or the fact that a fellow WF member has attacked their own. Although, judging from the woman's attire, she probably a superior for this group. Without turning away from Rukia, the woman speaks to the ninja she just kicked, who stood back up. “Abort this mission. She isn't the target.” she commanded.

“But, Lady Suì-Fēng-” the ninja tried to protest, but was cut short when the woman swiftly points the stinger-like blade near his throat.

“Abort. The mission.” the Hornet Faunus commanded once more with an edge of warning. She extends the stinger to twice the length of her middle finger causing her subordinate to flinch back.

“Ye-yes, ma'am.” With that, the subordinates disappeared in a flash, leaving Rukia with their commander. Rukia kept her guard up, given that she has no idea what the woman is planning, while the WF commander silently stares at her. With no other words, the Hornet Faunus disappears as well.

Rukia remains in her battle stance, waiting to see if they might comeback, even when their Aura Signature begins to vanish. She started to relax when she sensed three familiar Signatures coming to her location. She sighs as she puts her sword away. At least it's over. “RUKIA!” A familiar shout sounded from behind the young woman. She turns to see her childhood friend, Renji, running briskly towards her, much her amusement. Not to far behind, she sees Ichigo and Uryuu coming as well, but not as energetic as the red-haired Faunus.

Rukia simply smiles at the three. “It's okay, boys. I got this.”

* * *

Elsewhere...

The red haze finally faded as Yang started to calm down and her hair and eyes turn to normal. Nobody. Touches. The Hair. Her lilac eyes looks up at the shattered window where Junior flew right through. She glances down to her fist still in position. Oops. She runs out of the damaged club to see if Junior is still alive. When she went out, she notices a very familiar red cloak.

“Yang?” Ruby said, a little confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, hey sis!” Yang greeted with a wave, her worry completely gone. “It's a long story, but there's nothing to worry about.”

“Huh.” Ruby said. She glances down at a prone man on ground, knocked out cold. She thinks she heard of this guy. Hei Xiong or something. There is a noticeable dent on his face in the perfect shape of a fist. The girl in red didn't need to think who could caused this. Out of curiosity, she asked, “What's wrong with him?”

“Him? Oh, he's just a stick in the mud who can't take a joke.” Yang said nonchalantly, putting her hands behind her head. “I mean, all I did was crush his gonads for pete's sake.” She then muttered to herself, “It's not like he has any use for them or anything.”

“Crush his what-what?” Ruby almost echoed.

“Forget about it.” Yang quickly dismissed. Her sister is so innocent.

“Well aren't you spirited.” The voice of an older woman said from back at the club. The sisters turned to see an imposing purple-haired woman in dark robes similar to ones from the eastern side. She is also really, REALLY well endowed Yang can't help but notice. By her side is a similarly colored young girl. The woman's daughter maybe? Sister?

“I guess you can say that.” Yang said. “Who are you?”

The woman grins at her. “You may call me Ohana, an information broker. If you have any questions that need answering, then please, don't hesitate to ask.” An information broker? So Junior wasn't the one who knew everything. It was this Ohana person. This could be it. This could be her last chance to get a solid clue to find her. After this, she will need to put the search on hold, at least until she has graduated from Beacon. After all, she has other matters to attend to right now.

“'Any questions that need answering' huh?” Yang said. Ohana smiles knowingly. “Alright, I'll take you up on that offer.” And even if she unable to find any answers...

Her soul will continue to burn valiantly.

* * *

**I U R R**

**R W B Y**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story: Guardians of Remnant Volume 1: Taking the First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Ultramarine: Quincy Archer Knows You


End file.
